


Blacktop

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Scenic Route [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Landscape, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watched out the window . Number 5 for my <a href="http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/profile">tv-universe</a> scenery challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blacktop

Sammy watched out the window as the blacktop rolled by. This far out into nowhere, the blacktop was grey, with darker sealed cracks and lots of potholes. The yellow strips that ran down the middle were father between than they were in the towns, and a lot of the time the little reflector card had broken off.

As his father drove, late into the night, the road never changed. Small details shifted, but the road itself was the same. It had been the same for the last eight years, for as long as Sammy could remember. City to city, state to state, the road never changed. There was something comforting about that. And at the same time, something very lonely.


End file.
